Just a little Taste
by DemoneLupo
Summary: sakura tells naruto to kiss sasuke again... what will happen this time?   sasunaru! dont like, dont read


"Hey Naruto"

Naruto, busy thinking about getting to lunch, stopped dead in his tracks. He angled his head to see Sakura walking up next to him.

"Hi Sakura!" he said recovering, "Joining me for ramen?"

"No yuck" she replied simply, "I had something I wanted to ask you."

"Hmm?" he asked, many thoughts running through his head. Like, was Sakura going to ask him out.

"Would you kiss Sasuke again?"

"WHAT, again? We never kissed!"

"Uh huh! You assaulted Sasuke in class! In front of everyone!

"I was pushed!"

"Whatever Naruto, but you sure didn't back off quick."

"Sakura" Naruto whined.

As they drew nearer the ramen stand Naruto's mind tuned Sakura out.

"Well would you do it again?" Sakura asked stepping between him and the ramen stand.

"Sure" Naruto replied not thinking, the smell of ramen overwhelming him, "If he tastes like ramen."

With that said he burst passed Sakura, knocking her slightly. Sakura recovered slowly. Glancing at Naruto, she walked away smiling to herself.

Working on his third bowl of ramen, Naruto barely noticed when Sasuke entered and sat next to him. When he did he just glanced at him and returned to eating. Naruto had already forgotten the conversation he'd had earlier with Sakura. In between bowls Naruto's curiosity got the better of him.

"Oi Sasuke, you hate ramen."

"So" Sasuke said and continued eating.

"Then why are you eating it?"

"Shut up dobe."

"It was just a question teme!" Naruto huffed and turned to stare elsewhere, still waiting on his next bowl.

"Sakura said she and the others (fangirls) would leave me be if I had one bowl of ramen."

"Really?" Naruto grinned, "Things are always so damn easy for you."

Sasuke didn't reply, just went back to his silent meal. Naruto couldn't look away. The ramen just looked too good. He looked away finally, to the busy stand. It'd be a while before he got his next bowl. Naruto's eyes flicked back to Sasuke briefly. He was seriously tempted on stealing his teammate's.

Suddenly Naruto noticed pink in his peripheral vision. Turning his slightly he saw Sakura enter the stand. He almost raised his hand to wave, but something stopped him. It was something about her grin. Blinking he was almost afraid.

"Well Naruto?" she said as if waiting for something.

"Well what, Sakura?"

Sakura laughed. That definitely scared him. She motioned to Sasuke who looked from her to Naruto. It was then Naruto remembered their conversation. Standing quickly, he tried to bail. A fist flew at him and connected. Naruto bent over and grasped his head. Cautiously he straightened and looked at Sakura. Her fist was poised to inflict more pain. Naruto swallowed and looked at Sasuke. The Uchiha raised an eyebrow before ignoring the two and returning to his meal.

Naruto wondered if it was worse to get hit more by Sakura or beaten to a pulp by Sasuke. He couldn't hit Sakura back; she was a girl and a part of his team. Sasuke on the other hand… Naruto could at least fight back when he got pissed.

Suddenly Naruto groaned. He was actually considering kissing the boy. Naruto swallowed again. Turning to Sakura he slightly nodded. She saw it and lowered her fist. She then crossed her arms expectantly.

Naruto just stood there for a moment. His heart had suddenly started pumping faster. Breathing was becoming a problem.

"Here?" he asked Sakura while staring at Sasuke's back.

"Won't taste like ramen later."

Inhale. Exhale. Just to get ready to run like hell. Then he approached Sasuke. When he was standing right behind him he closed his eyes and mustered as much energy as he could. Then he opened his eyes and knew he'd never have enough.

"Oi teme" he said gritting his teeth and trying not to let his voice crack.

"What now dobe?"

Sasuke turned in his seat. Naruto clenched his hands into fists. Then he grabbed the boy's shirt collar pulling him up and close.

"Don't trust your fangirls" he said in a harsh whisper.

Then he let his lips fall onto Sasuke's.

For a moment they just stared at each other. Surprise flickered in Sasuke's eyes. Naruto's as well, even though he was the one who initiated the kiss. Without thinking Naruto licked his lips therefore licking the other boy's lips. And damn it all if Sasuke didn't taste like ramen.

In Naruto's mind he'd been waiting for _hours_ for his next bowl of ramen. So being impatient he settled for licking Sasuke's lips again. He was already gonna get beat for the kiss. Why not enjoy the flavor of ramen one last time.

Before he knew it those lips didn't taste like ramen anymore. Determined, Naruto tried to push past those lips. And he succeeded. Closing his eyes he moaned into Sasuke's mouth. His mind, focused on stealing every last taste of ramen in Sasuke's mouth, didn't notice his body placing a hand on the small of Sasuke's back.

It was only when he felt the other's tongue pushing against his own did a part of him realize what was happening. And that part was not about to lose. The hand on Sasuke's back pulled the Uchiha suddenly against Naruto. Almost as a warning, a show of dominance.

There was a sound, nearly inaudible. Even to Naruto and his close proximity. Keyword being almost. Sasuke had whimpered. That awakening part in him heard it and acted accordingly. Naruto's other hand appeared on the back of Sasuke's neck. Suddenly Naruto felt a hand fisting in his hair.

The ramen flavor was long gone. All Naruto was left with was the taste of Sasuke. But no matter what he thought, he couldn't pull away. He didn't _want to_. Then he had to. He couldn't breath.

Finally separated, Naruto opened his eyes. Sasuke stared back panting. Naruto realized he was panting as well. Sasuke removed his hand from Naruto's hair. Blinking once Naruto released Sasuke, the hand on his back trailing down Sasuke's hip until it was safe at his side.

There was something in Sasuke's eyes Naruto did not like. Naruto licked his lips, trying not to enjoy the fact that most of the saliva he was swallowing wasn't his. Naruto couldn't look at Sasuke anymore. Slamming money on the counter he turned and ran, brushing past Sakura who had a shocked if not pleased expression on her face. Naruto's sudden departure snapped Sasuke back into awareness. Putting his own money down Sasuke followed Naruto.

Naruto was outside of Konoha now. Hopping from tree to tree he crushed any thoughts of Sasuke. Especially the ones that decided he liked the taste of Sasuke more than ramen.

He stopped, recognizing Sasuke's chakra approaching quickly. Trying to hide his own chakra, Naruto stood still preparing to defend himself. Focusing on his breathing he noticed everything had fallen silent. No birds, not even rustling leaves. Suddenly one, two, three kunai flew towards him. The attack forced him to flee his position. Beginning to panic, Naruto landed in another tree. Again things were silent. As if Sasuke was toying with him.

'Teme' Naruto growled in his mind.

"Dobe" came the whispered reply.

Naruto pivoted but was not quick enough. Suddenly he was pushed from his place. He stared up to where he was falling from, but didn't see Sasuke. Remembering he was falling, Naruto quickly twisted in the air so he wouldn't land on his back. He landed on one knee. The force made him wince, but he didn't have time to see if he'd shattered his knee cap. He had to get the hell away before Sasuke attacked again. He grunted and stood slowly, more out of caution then pain. Suddenly he was pushed forward into a nearby tree. Pressure on his back let him know he was pinned.

'Teme, playing dirty' Naruto thought grinding his teeth when a new meaning for his words rushed his mind.

Sasuke didn't say anything. Naruto was beginning to wonder if he really was going to kill him. Naruto stiffened as a hand that had been pinning his shoulder crept down and planted itself directly on his hip bone. Before he could even think to struggle, Naruto was flipped so his back was against the tree. Now he was facing Sasuke. Sasuke who had an uber pissed expression raging in his eyes. The hand not occupying his hip clutched Naruto's jacket and pulled him closer. Now Naruto could _really_see Sasuke was angry. Ready to exchange blows, Naruto waited for Sasuke to yell, and question and hurt. Instead Sasuke lowered his face so his lips were hovering over Naruto's.

"How dare you dominate me" Sasuke ground out through clenched teeth.

Next came something extremely surprising to Naruto. Sasuke's lips on his own. It was a whole different experience to be the kissed and not the kisser. But Sasuke was still miffed and it showed through the raw way he kissed Naruto. Naruto let his eyes fall shut, for lack of knowing what else to do. Sasuke's savage kisses were bruising Naruto's lips and they could both feel it. Sasuke traced Naruto's lip hungrily, but when he got no response from the blonde he growled. The sound forced Naruto out of his thoughts, to participate in what he had ultimately started. Hesitantly he parted his lips only slightly. That was more than enough. Sasuke's tongue plunged through forcing a gasp from Naruto. Motivated by the noises Naruto was making Sasuke's tongue continued to invade every available inch of Naruto's open mouth. Finally Sasuke moved his tongue against Naruto's. It was a suggestive motion, Sasuke's tongue thrusting in and out of Naruto's mouth. Naruto was barely able to keep up, his own tongue being pushed and pulled wherever Sasuke saw fit. Naruto was dizzy from the forceful actions. But he welcomed the light-headed feeling. It went so well with Sasuke's tongue in his mouth. Naruto moaned eyes shut tightly. Sasuke pulled away, a string of saliva briefly keeping the two connected.

"Don't ever dominate me."

"But you tasted like ramen."

"You kissed me for ramen" Sasuke said in a low voice and let the blonde go.

Naruto fell to the ground hard. He hadn't realized it at the time, but that joyous light-headed tingling had left his legs useless. He sat grumbling and when he finally looked up he saw Sasuke walking away. Naruto stood quickly, not knowing what he should do. Naruto shook his head in frustration.

"I kissed you for ramen, but I made out with you because you taste better!" he suddenly shouted.

Then he slammed a hand over his mouth. He only said it because something in Sasuke's eyes seemed sad. That made Naruto sad. And now he was staring widely at the ground, hand still over his mouth. He looked up slowly when he heard movement. Sasuke was moving again, this time toward him.

Naruto's mind yelled at him to run, but all he managed were a few shaky backward steps. Too late. Sasuke was there. Naruto flinched as Sasuke brought a hand up. But he wasn't struck. Instead soft fingertips were tracing his whiskers. The fingers moved along his jaw line and came to rest under his chin before tilting his head back. Naruto stared amazed at the emotion he could see in Sasuke's eyes. Sure he was used to seeing fleeting flickers every once in a while, but those were so brief and usually expressed anger or some other negative feeling. But seeing what could be love in Sasuke's dark eyes made Naruto want to cry. Instead of crying though he did the next best thing.

Moving to stand on the tips of his toes, Naruto brushed his lips briefly against Sasuke's. Sasuke, taking the initiative, pushed against Naruto's lips with his own. Whereas the previous kiss had been hungry and needy, this one was tender. Both were pouring into it the words they couldn't say out loud. At least not yet. Naruto let his tongue slide shyly over Sasuke's lips. He wasn't asking for entrance. More like inviting Sasuke out to play. Sasuke surprised Naruto by sighing before parting his lips and meeting Naruto's tongue with his. Naruto tugged at Sasuke's shirt gently. Sasuke brought an arm up and wrapped it around Naruto's waist, drawing the blonde protectively into him. Their tongues' continued to dance in a slow tempo, before interrupted by the need for oxygen. As they parted, Sasuke leaned his forehead against Naruto's.

"You better like me more than ramen" he said slightly out of breath, even if it hadn't been lustful this time.

"I never said I liked you more, just the way you taste" Naruto pouted, he liked it better when Sasuke was too shocked to be dominant.

"Same difference" Sasuke said smirking.


End file.
